


The revelation of a Switch

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Category: Blood Domination (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Reveal, Switch Reveal, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Izayoi and Uzuki find out that Takamine is a Switch and confront him about it.Chihaya goes through a small panic over what they will do with the knowledge, but is content to argue his case to Izayoi for his pride as a Dom.
Relationships: Izayoi/Uzuki, Takamine/Chihaya
Kudos: 18





	The revelation of a Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Blood Domination.  
> This fandom needs more work.

It was a very tense situation.

Izayoi was standing on one side of the living room, his arms crossed, hands clenching, and his gaze was sharp and accusatory. He was glaring at Takamine.

Next to him was Uzuki. Uzuki was staring, unbelieving at Takamine. The Sub was unable to grasp the situation, that his best friend had hidden this for so many years.

On the other side of the room was Takamine. He was standing tall, standing guard next to Chihaya. Takamine meet Izayoi’s gaze head on, his eyes a deceiving brown as opposed to the bright gold they were a few moment ago.

Next to him, feeling quite restless was Chihaya. Unlike the others, while he was restless, he was outwardly calm, still sitting down with a drink in his hand, no overt worry on him face. Takamine could tell though, that he worried. Chihaya was worried about two things; what Izayoi and Uzuki would do to Takamine for this revelation, and what Izayoi would reveal to Chihaya’s family. He wasn’t ready for anyone to know the truth. That he was bonded to a Switch.

Izayoi took a calming breath, he wanted answers, not violent accusations that would get him nowhere.

“You were never a Dub; you were a Switch”

Takamine nodded in acknowledgment, best to get the facts straight before the hard questions.

“You lied to Uzuki about your true status?”

Another nod, as well as shocked eyes from Uzuki.

But he wasn’t accusing him of anything, just making sure that Uzuki hadn’t been made to hid this from him.

“You bonded Chihaya, but he knew before the ceremony?”

This was said incredulously. How could a Dom ever accept being bonded to a Switch? When that Switch before Uzuki had tried to dominate him, he had felt revolted and sick, like it was against his every being to submit to him.

“Yes”

Izayoi locked eyes with Chihaya, who was looking right back, as if the conversation was about nothing more than something trivial like the weather, and not something like this.

“Yes, I knew that Takamine was a Switch when I bonded with him, and yes, I still willingly chose him. Switch or Sub I wanted to bond with Takamine”

Uzuki smiled at that, even if the world seemed to change in an instant, it was nice that Chihaya was still in love with Takamine.

“You knew about him being a Switch. Does anyone else know?”

Takamine answered this time.

“Only Shijou. No one else knows. And we want to keep it that way”

Uzuki spoke up, “Shijou? You mean the guy you had to stop from bonding with Chihaya?”

Takamine looked to Uzuki, Izayoi’s eyes narrowed,

“Yes, he thought that a monster like me shouldn’t be bonded to someone like Chihaya, and that he would be a better match”.

Izayoi could understand where he was coming from, on one hand if someone tried to bond to Uzuki he would have killed them. But he could understand Shijou as well, if a Switch had approached his friend like that, he would have tried to stop them too.

“Chihaya. You are a Dom. How can you stand being in a relationship with someone who could dominate you?”

That was the question he wanted answered. How could he stand it?

“How did you even find out in the first place? If it was before you were bonded, weren’t you in school? I can’t believe you knew before you two were picked”

Chihaya inhaled and exhaled slowly, as if he was asked an unreasonable question, rather than an important one.

It made Izayoi’s blood boil.

What made it worse were Chihaya’s next words.

“You are under the impression that every Switch is like the one who tried to dominate you and attack Uzuki. Do you really believe Takamine to be like him?”

No, he didn’t, Uzuki didn’t either. Izayoi knew not every Switch was the same, just as not every Dom or Sub were the same, they all had different tendencies. But that didn’t mean he could avoid the question.

“I know Takamine and him are different, but you didn’t answer my first question”

Chihaya looked a little nervous now.

“How did you find out Takamine was a Switch? With the incident with Shijou, it is doubtful that he would have remained passive during that time”

Chihaya looked furious now.

“Are you asking how I knew, or if Takamine ever dominated me?!”

Yes. That’s exactly what he was asking. But the way Chihaya phrased that.

“Just answer my question”

Chihaya and Takamine shared a look, Takamine looked subservient, while Chihaya gave a look of, acceptance?

“I found out Takamine was a Switch, when he told me”

That’s it? He told him.

“That’s all? Takamine told you this secret and you just accepted it? I don’t believe you”

Chihaya looked really annoyed now, and Takamine was looking furious also.

Takamine spoke, “If you don’t believe him stop asking him questions and ask me. I told Chihaya I was a Switch, partly because I loved him, partly out of fear and partly out of necessity”

Uzuki and Izayoi shared a look, Uzuki was worried, but Izayoi was concerned.

What could have happened to make him reveal that secret? Even to his contract partner?

Uzuki questioned Takamine, “Why were you scared Takamine? What could have made _you_ scared?”

Uzuki still couldn’t wrap his head around it. He had only thought he’d encountered a Switch once, the one who tried to break his contract with Izayoi, but if Takamine had been a Switch this whole time, then obviously something else was going on.

He didn’t think Izayoi should have asked that question about Takamine being dominant to Chihaya, that was too personal. But He wanted to know why his friend was scared and why he didn’t tell him?

Takamine answered with a small smile, “Shijou was determined to ruin my relationship with Chihaya, I revealed myself as a Switch to show why Shijou was really afraid of me”

Izayoi froze at that, “What do mean ‘afraid’ of you? What did you do?”

Takamine snorted, “It was something from when we were kids, nothing you need to know, but I didn’t try to dominate him if that’s what you were after”

Takamine’s eyes got sharper, “And it would be appreciated if this didn’t leave the room”

Izayoi and Uzuki agreed, this information would stay between them. Chihaya relaxed when Izayoi also promised out of that to not say anything to his family. He could understand those pressures.

Izayoi relaxed a little. Okay, this is simpler than he thought.

“You are a Switch, you never told anyone out of fear of persecution I’m guessing, you told Chihaya because you love him and didn’t tell Uzuki, either out of fear or reluctance. You haven’t dominated anyone with you powers?...”

Izayoi droned off at that, leaving the question open.

Chihaya sighed, putting his drink down.

“You really want to know Izayoi? You really want to know that yes, Takamine does dominate me? That when we do DS acts, it is him in power and me submitting? That a Dom like me could submit to a Switch? Even if they were Takamine”

Chihaya looked him in the eye, never wavering, even though Izayoi blanched at his words.

Chihaya smirked as he continued with his rant, Takamine looking proud behind him.

“You want to know how even a Dom can be submissive? Or are you wondering how on earth I can handle it? The _punishments_ that Takamine comes up with when I disobey his one order? Don’t worry it isn’t anything like that old Switch you knew, the difference is that I am consenting to this. Like how Uzuki consents to you”

Izayoi looked wide eyed at Takamine, he flinched away at the golden eyes that stared back.

Those eyes made a Dom submit, they made _Chihaya_ submit! How? How could he stand it?

“But you know what Izayoi?”

He turned backed to Chihaya,

“I can stand it because I love Takamine, because only Takamine can do this. I won’t lie and say I liked it from the beginning, in fact the whole story is that I found out because he punished me over Shijou”

Uzuki gulped at that.

“But I can say that nothing happened that I didn’t want to. I can say with clarity now that I have no doubts, and while I’m not ready for everyone to know, it isn’t like I’m a Sub. I am still a Dom Izayoi. I just have someone about me who is stronger”.

Izayoi nodded.

“I guess, it makes sense for the two of you, if you really accept it, and if this is what you want”

Even if he could never understand it.

Uzuki let out a laugh, he couldn’t stop. He just kept giggling and laughing.

“What’s so funny Uzuki?” Takamine asked, his eyes back to brown.

“No wonder you were such a protective mother hen Takamine! You had an instinct to protect like a Dom, as well as to comfort and care like a Sub. This explains everything!”

Chihaya chuckled at that. Yeah, that was Takamine.

Izayoi looked over, addressing Takamine.

“Things have changed, I won’t tell anyone, and our, _friendship_ is still the same okay. But you swear that you aren’t like the Switch’s I have met before?”

Takamine smiled, “You’ve only met one Switch before me, I’m not him. And of course things haven’t changed, you think that just because I’m a Switch Chihaya won’t act like he does already? Being a Dom with a Switch bonded has no effect on him”

Izayoi laughed with Takamine. Maybe things really wouldn’t change.


End file.
